Destiny screwed me over
by mochaXpirates
Summary: [Written by White Chocolate Mocha and xxPiratesxx]It was the biggest day of her life, Edward came back, they voted her into their family, and everythings perfect. Until the next day, abandoned by the Cullens, Bella seeks help in the Volturi


**(Pirates) A/N: This is my amzing plot I was braggin about, big props to my awesome co-author Mocha, who helped with everything (especially the plotxD) So heres our story:  
**

**(Mochas) A/N: This story is co-written by me, White Chocolate Mocha, and my friend, xxPiratesxx. This is the full summary:**

**_Bella is voted to be a part of the Cullens' family. However, something tragic happened. _**

BPOV

This was going to be the most important day of my life. I begged and begged that it would be a good day, and not the worst day of my life.

As the Cullens and I discussed about what we were going to do about the Volturi, I whispered quietly, "All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote."

I gulped and went on, "Do you want me to join the family?"

First, I looked at Edward, of course. His eyes were sad. "Not that way. You're staying human." I sighed and moved on.

* * *

The voting finished and it went as this; Alice, yes; Jasper, yes; Emmett, hell yes; Rosalie, no; Esme, yes; Carlisle, yes.

As anyone can see, Edward wasn't pleased with there results.

"Bella, you should go home now. Charlie's probably coming home soon," Edward said. He was still in a bad mood.

"Okay," I looked at everyone. I hugged them all, "Thank you for choosing me to be in your family. Goodnight." Everyone smiled and I headed off with Edward to his Volvo.

As the car started to move, I looked at Edward. His face was stiff and the silence went on.

Then I finally got the guts to break the silence, "Edward, I know you're not happy with the results. But I want to be a part of your family. Not being left out as a human."

"Bella, I still don't understand why you want to be a vampire so much. It's nothing but trouble. I can't stand to see you go through all that," he sighed. I didn't know what to say back, so I just remained silent.

We got to my house and he opened the door for me. We walked into the house and up to my room. I heard the Edward's phone vibrating in his pockets. He whispered quietly so that I couldn't hear anything. He hung up and looked at me.

"I should probably go home now. Alice wants to talk to me." Edward informed me once he dropped me off in my room. I grabbed onto his wrists, unwilling to let him go. "Edward," I whispered slowly. For all I knew, that could be an excuse to leave me again.

Edward saw the uncertainty in my voice, and kissed my forehead softly.

"Bella, I promise I will not leave you." He whispered. The next second, he was gone.

"Goodbye." I whispered, hoping he was in range to hear me. "I love you."

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned as I smacked the cursed alarm clock. I looked at the clock and saw that I was going to be very late for school. "Get up Bella." I murmured to myself. I lifted my upper body up, and looked around the room. No Edward.

Franticly I jumped out of the bed and ran into the kitchen. "Edward?" I whispered, well aware that he was gone.

I saw a note lying on the kitchen table; I prayed that it was from Edward, telling me he was hunting.

_Bells,_

_You wouldn't wake up this morning, and you had a fever, so I left you here don't worry about school._

_Charlie_

I shuddered, where was Edward? My trucks keys were taunting me from across the room. I slowly walked over and grabbed them. Surely Edward would be home today since it was a sunny day which is very unusual for Forks.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at the mess in front of me; my hair was sticking everywhere, my eyes were glazy looking. I sighed as I grabbed my brush, and brushed my frizzy mane.

Once I finally looked decent enough, I put on a red tee shirt, with a black and blue hoodie over it, and some faded jeans.

I walked outside and let the small amount of sunbeams warm my face up. I reluctantly sat in my truck and started it. What if Edward doesn't want to see me? What if he decided that he needed to leave again? I let those thoughts drift off as I remembered our conversation last night.

He said he loved me, he promised, I reminded myself.

I was finally on the Cullen's street as I parked my car. I walked up to the front door. I leaned in a little closer when I heard voices. I knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but they sounded very serious.

I gasped at what I heard; there was no way they would ever say that, ever.

**Remember, review! and this is just the prolouge by the way**


End file.
